


Manos

by Katsu_sensei



Series: Lujuria en Konoha [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fisting, Heterosexual Character, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Jutsu, Love, Love Confessions, Ninja, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Fisting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsu_sensei/pseuds/Katsu_sensei
Summary: En esta ocasión, acompañamos en el comienzo de su relación formal, a Temari y Shikamaru en una cita muy ardiente pero también muy romántica.





	Manos

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic, al igual que el anterior, no pertenecen a ningún hilo argumental, así que no es necesario leer los anteriores para saber de que va. Aunque también molan, leedlos. Se lo dedico a mi bella flor, una de mis mas fieles lectoras.

\- Siempre que vengo a la villa hacemos lo mismo, dar paseos, ir a cenar… ¿No te apetece algo distinto aprovechando que voy a estar aquí unos días? – Dijo Temari mientras sacaba su cartera para ir pagando la cena, disimulando el nerviosismo que le producía lo que iba a sugerir a continuación.  
\- Si te apetece podemos ir a mirar las nubes. –Contestó Shikamaru sin dar mucha importancia a la situación.  
\- No me refiero a eso… Algo más especial…- Empezaba a molestarse Temari por la indiferencia de su pareja.  
\- Pues no sé, lo que tú quieras.  
\- ¡¿Pero no piensas sugerir nada?! –Se enfadaba a medida que pasaban los segundos.  
\- Que problemático… Sugiere tú algo.   
\- ¿Te acuerdas del hotel al que me querías hacer ir para regalárselo a Naruto y Hinata en su boda?  
\- Si… No me lo recuerdes…  
\- Bueno… ¿pues qué te parece si vamos? –Pregunto Temari con vergüenza.  
\- ¿Qué? –Se sorprendió Shikamaru alterando su tranquilo rostro. – ¿Pero de verdad te gustaría ir ahí?  
\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿A ti no? Lo sabía…  
\- No yo no he dicho que no me apetezca… solo que me sorprende.   
\- ¿Y por qué tendría que sorprenderte? ¿estamos juntos no?  
\- Que problemático… ¿pero cuando he dicho yo que no? Si te parece bien mañana reservo una habitación y si quieres te recojo y vamos juntos.   
\- Vale pues ya está. Mañana vamos. Que repentino todo. –Se comentaba a sí misma mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían.

Pasaron varias horas. Temari no podía dormir esa noche. Le daba vueltas a la conversación de la noche anterior y a qué acaecería al día siguiente. Imaginaba mil opciones, mil situaciones, pero pensaba reservar todo su calor para aquella velada que acontecería dentro de unas horas.   
Shikamaru tampoco dormía, hubiese querido hablar con su padre, despertarle en esa noche de insomnio para pedirle consejo y echar una partida. Le echaba de menos. Tampoco tenía a Asuma. A veces sentía soledad pero ahora tenía a Temari, y le gustaba tenía esa complicidad con alguien que le entendiese. Y así, la sensación de tristeza se evaporó gracias al pensamiento feliz de tener una persona en quien confiar. 

Pasaron unas horas. Encontró a Temari en el lugar y a la hora acordada. Parecía inquieta aquella impasible mujer. No entendía sus razones.  
\- ¿Nos vamos? –Dijo Shikamaru extendiendo su mano y ofreciéndosela con una expresión jovial.  
A ella le sorprendió su tranquilidad pero le devolvió la sonrisa y le cogió de la mano, siguiendo su paso en dirección a aquel emplazamiento. Temari comenzaba a ver aquel hotel en la lejanía y su corazón se aceleraba pero la firmeza de la mano que sujetaba la suya tranquilizaba su mente. Sin embargo, su cara se veía enrojecida debido a que en su cabeza paseaban los pensamientos de la noche anterior. Le intrigaban los futuros acontecimientos que sucederían en breve.   
Shikamaru se veía extrañado por la timidez de Temari pero ya le había preguntado en el camino si se encontraba bien y ella le había contestado de mala manera, como si tuviera que saber el motivo de su raro comportamiento. Igual a ella también le traía el recuerdo de lo mucho que se enfadó la última vez que estuvieron allí. Que problemático. Llegaron al emplazamiento acordado, atendiéndoles una simpática señora mayor, la cual les condujo a una amplia habitación. Se acomodaron, y colocaron sus pertenencias sin mediar casi palabra. 

\- ¿Te apetece si nos damos un baño? –Dijo Shikamaru para romper la tensión.  
\- ¿Qué? Si… Bueno –Contesto Temari con la mirada perdida y expresión ausente.  
Temari se levantó sin decir nada, y se fue sin poder creer la tranquilidad de su acompañante. Siempre era así, pero las circunstancias no eran las típicas. Se fue en dirección a los baños de mujeres con un paso casi espectral, caminando lentamente. Entro, quitándose la ropa lentamente, y dejándola en el vestuario. Tapándose con pudor con una toalla, llego hasta los baños, introduciendo sus pies poco a poco a medida que se desprendía de lo único que ocultaba su cuerpo. No había nadie. Estaba sola con sus pensamientos.  
Shikamaru hizo lo mismo, también estaba solo. No era la típica temporada en la que estos lugares se llenaban de gente, y agradecía eso. “Más tranquilidad”, pensó, alegrándose y disfrutando del momento. Por su cabeza no volvieron a pasar los pensamientos de Temari actuando extrañamente, solamente se relajó, calmando su mente. Al final fue buena idea ir. El agua caliente distendía su apolíneo cuerpo, cansado de las últimas misiones. Esperaba que su compañera se estuviese relajando también.

Por el contrario, el corazón de Temari estaba sumamente acelerado pero no mostraría ese nerviosismo, pues su orgullo no le permitía ser la única a la que le intranquilizaba la situación. Intentaba calmar su mente pero la inquietud que sentía no solo era por inexperiencia en estas situaciones. También era por el ardor que le causaba imaginar los hechos futuros. ¿Qué pensaría Shikamaru? ¿Cómo conseguía llevarlo con tanta naturalidad? No podía aguantar más la situación, no estaba cómoda, no conseguía calmarse. Decidió que saldría y aguardaría en la habitación. ¿Cómo esperarle? ¿Se sentaría y nada más? ¿Debía hacer algo más especial? No había traído ningún tipo de vestimenta fuera de lo común ni nada.  
\- Shikamaru. –Pronuncio Temari alzando la voz con la intención de que el joven la oyera a través de la pared que separaba el baño femenino del masculino.  
\- Dime. ¿Estás sola ahí?   
\- Si… Me voy ya a la habitación.  
\- ¿Tan pronto? Yo iré en un rato.  
\- Vale, no tardes. –Dijo Temari de forma casi inaudible.  
Aunque estaba cómodo allí, Shikamaru pensó en no demorarse mucho en ir, pues no quería dejarla sola cuando no la veía bien anímicamente.

Temari llego a la habitación. En el camino decidió que lo esperaría desnuda. Quizá era demasiado atrevido pero la ropa le sobraba. De repente oyó pasos. La puerta comenzó a abrirse a la vez que oía un “ya estoy aquí”. Igual que le puerta se abrió, volvió a cerrarse rápidamente, pudiendo divisar vagamente el rostro avergonzado de aquel hombre.  
\- Shikamaru ¿Se puede saber qué haces? –Dijo con tono molesto.  
\- Que problemático, que problemático, que problemático. –Se susurraba a sí mismo.   
\- ¿Quieres entrar ya Shikamaru?  
\- Yo no me había hecho a la idea de esto. –Dijo mientras le temblaba la voz.  
\- Pero a ver. ¿Se puede saber que esperabas al venir aquí conmigo reservando una habitación para los dos solos?  
\- Y yo que sé. Dormir. Yo esto no me lo había planteado.  
\- Desde luego… Lo listo que eres para unas cosas y qué tonto para otras.  
\- Que problemático…  
\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres? –Temari cambio su tono de ira por otro de decepción.

Entonces la puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente, dejando verse la silueta de aquel joven, con una expresión calmada que ocultaba un profundo nerviosismo. Se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba aquella mujer, sentada, desnuda. Se puso de rodillas frente a ella, pasando su mano tras su cabeza para darle un apasionado beso.  
\- Creo que esta es una buena respuesta ¿no? –Dijo Shikamaru mientras sonría con una temblorosa voz a la vez que veía como ella le devolvía la misma sonrisa.  
\- ¿De verdad quieres? Si no quieres no pasa no… -Temari no pudo terminar su frase pues sus labios fueron sellados por otro beso.  
Shikamaru no dejo que la timidez le venciera así que empezó a desvestirse también. Tardo décimas de segundo, quedándose igual que la mujer a la que besaba sin parar. La rodeo con sus brazos, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo a través de sus manos, acariciándola suavemente. Su piel era tan suave…

Temari fue inclinándose hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en el suelo. Sin dejar de besarse, él se inclinó hacia ella, siendo rodeado por las piernas de la joven y atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. El interminable beso se irrumpió momentáneamente para dedicarse unos segundos de mirada. Ambos sabían qué decían los ojos del otro.  
“Dame la mano” escucho Shikamaru en forma de susurro. Hizo caso a aquella orden y sus manos se unieron. Sintió como sus dedos eran conducidos hacia abajo y hacia el centro, saboreando aquella humedad con sus yemas. La misma mano que le guiaba, hizo que unos de sus dedos se introdujese en ella. Justo en ese instante, oyó un sonoro suspiro, sintiendo el estremecer de Temari. “Otro” y Shikamaru hizo lo que se le pedía. Volvió a escuchar el mismo suspiro pero con más fuerza. “Uno más” y fueron tres dentro. No pensaba, por su cabeza no aparecía ninguna variante de acontecimientos futuros, solo hacia lo que le pedían, seguía órdenes y le gustaba esa sensación de dejar la mente en blanco. La misma mano que había conducido la suya hacia dentro, ahora la sacaba fuera. Él la miró, esperando un nuevo comando.

Temari clavaba sus ojos verdes en los marrones del hombre que tenía delante. Sentía calor en sus mejillas, le costaba respirar. Su inspiración era rápida pero profunda y sonora. Estaba lista, no podía aguantar más, lo deseaba. “Ahora” dijo. Aquel hombre asintió y se introdujo dentro de ella, delicadamente pero a la vez de forma rápida. Temari no pudo remediar un grito. La misma mano que la penetraba antes ahora estaba tapándole la boca mientras oía un susurro advirtiéndole de que los oirían. Asintió, pues no había medido su volumen, pero antes de que apartara la mano otra vez, la sujetó y empezó a lamer aquellos dedos en los que estaba su propio sabor, bajo la atenta mirada de Shikamaru que observaba ensimismado.  
A Shikamaru le entro curiosidad. Quería probar también aquel sabor así que unió su boca también a lamer sus propios dedos. Entonces comenzó a moverse hacia delante y atrás, notando como Temari intentaba acallar sus propios gritos. “Sigue” oía de forma ahogada. Su respiración se había acompasado con la de ella. Sudaba. No hacía falta que nadie le dijese que siguiera, ahora no podía parar. Así estuvieron varios minutos, que parecían segundos.

\- Temari, voy a acabar. –Dijo Shikamaru con voz temblorosa, lo mejor posible que su respiración acelerada le permitió.  
\- Yo… yo también, no pares.  
Y prácticamente al unísono, Temari noto como un calor la llenaba a la vez que un escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo. Tuvo que ahogar su voz, para evitar que alguien le oyese. El hombre que estaba sobre ella, se desplomó, dejando caer su cabeza sobre su pecho.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tal? –Pregunto Shikamaru mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento.  
\- Bien, bien. –Respondió Temari en el mismo estado que quien le preguntaba.  
\- ¿No te ha dolido nada?  
\- No… Al principio un poco, pero estaba muy relajada.  
\- Me alegro.  
\- Otra vez.   
\- Sí, pero espera que descanse un momento.  
\- No, ahora.  
\- Que problemático. Déjame respirar.  
\- No, no puedo. –Dijo Temari con tono molesto a la vez que agarraba la mano de Shikamaru.

De nuevo, su mano volvía a ser guiada hasta el mismo lugar, pero ahora con más fiereza, dejando a un lado cualquier resquicio de pudor. Shikamaru supo que hacer, introduciendo primero uno y después un segundo. “Otro” se le ordeno, y el hizo lo propio. El movía sus falanges al ritmo de los suspiros que escuchaba.  
\- Otro más. –Pidió Temari con desesperación.  
\- ¿Otro?   
\- Si.  
Shikamaru sumó el 4º, cuando aquella mujer pidió más. Ya iban 5.  
\- Entera. –Suplico Temari.  
\- ¿Segura?  
\- Si, hazlo poco a poco.  
\- Vale pero…  
\- Tú hazlo.  
Temari estaba tumbada en el suelo. Había cerrado los ojos. Shikamaru ya se había incorporado para hacer lentamente lo que se le pedia. Confiaba en él. Confiaba que no le haría daño. La sintió entera. La muñeca se situaba a la altura de la abertura. La respiración de Temari era ruidosa y forzada, bajando y subiendo su pecho al ritmo de esta. Ya no oía nada, no pensaba en nada, solo sentía.

\- Se me ocurre una cosa. –Dijo Shikamaru con determinación.  
Temari no le contestaba, pero cuando dejó de sentir la mano dentro de sí misma, abrió los ojos. Antes de poder preguntar qué pasaba, vio como Shikamaru colocaba sus manos a la altura de su pecho mientras sonreía. Ya se esperaba lo que ocurriría a continuación. Tras nombrar su característico jutsu de sombras, una serie de manos negras empezaron a rodear todo su cuerpo, pasando alrededor de sus piernas, tensándose en su recorrido, inmovilizándola. Las mismas manos que seguían abrazando su cuerpo, llegando a sus brazos, pasando sobre su pecho, deteniéndose ahí, exprimiendo suavemente, al compás su respiración. Las mismas manos oscuras se ramificaban y a continuación se introducían donde antes se había situado una mano de carne y hueso, pegándose a las paredes y dilatando el conducto, acariciando todas las estructuras de su interior y exterior.  
\- ¿Te gusta? –Pregunto Shikamaru sonriendo perversamente.  
Temari no podía hablar apenas, su respiración eclipsaba su voz, sus labios entreabiertos se secaban a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Shikamaru se agacho, situando su cabeza a la altura de donde se congregaban las manos negras, disponiéndose a besar dicha zona, pues sintió el impulso de hacer aquello para completar el enloquecimiento de la mujer a la que controlaba con su jutsu. Siguió y siguió de la misma forma, callando los sonidos que los labios de Temari emitían mediante la misma técnica ninja, que la amordazaba. Ella intento gritar, se estremeció, y Shikamaru supo que debía parar. Deshizo el jutsu, dejando en el suelo tumbada a una mujer que trataba de recobrar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Se tumbó junto a ella, y tomo su mano.  
\- ¿Qué tal?  
\- Ha... Superado mis expectativas. Esto hay que repetirlo. –Contesto Temari aun sin aliento.  
\- Siempre que quieras, porque hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte desde hace bastante tiempo.-Introdujo Shikamaru dejando su mirada perdida mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían.   
\- Dime.  
\- Me gustaría… que estuvieras siempre a mi lado… Esto va a ser muy problemático pero ¿te apetece que… nos casemos? –Declaró con vergüenza.  
Entonces Temari giró su rostro, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. La pregunta le había sorprendido pero en verdad la estaba esperando desde hace tiempo. Le besó.  
\- Creo que esta es una buena respuesta ¿no? –Dijo Temari sonriendo dulcemente. Y, lejos de soltar su mano, la agarró con más firmeza.


End file.
